


Questions

by KillerGhoul



Series: One Word Title Series [1]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Au of course - Freeform, F/M, I feel bad for making Randi a bad person, I made Randi a bad person, Jordon is a good father, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Randi and Jordon are in a bad relationship, Randi and Jordon are not married, Scarlett is Randi's and Jordon's kid here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerGhoul/pseuds/KillerGhoul
Summary: Scarlett likes asking questionsPart 1 of my One Word Title Series





	

“ Daddy? How do butterflies become butterflies?”. 

 

Jordon turned away from the sandwich he was preparing for his daughter to look at her. She was busy coloring a picture of a butterfly inside her coloring book on their kitchen table. Jordon smiled as she seemed to be contemplating hard about the butterfly’s existence. 

 

He turned back to making his daughter's sandwich as he thought of the answer. 

 

“ They start off as caterpillars first, then when they grow up they turn into butterflies. That's where butterflies come from.”

 

His daughter hummed. 

 

“ Daddy? How do caterpillars become butterflies?”. 

 

Jordon couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. His daughter was very inquisitive. She was always asking him, or sometimes her mother questions. 

 

His hands stilled for a moment at the thought of Scarlett’s mother. 

 

Things between them haven't been easy. It could be due to the fact that they didn't really spend much time together. Which couldn't be helped since they both were always working, trying to make a living for themselves. 

 

Jordan was lucky that his friend, Dylan, had given him a job at his uncle’s auto shop. The work environment was great, and the pay was pretty good. His fiance, Randi, worked at a clothing store. 

 

He was also lucky that they lived close to his mom's, so they could drop off Scarlett before they both went to work. Only on days - like now - did he get to stay home from work, and spend time with his daughter. 

 

He loved his daughter. Scarlett had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

 

…. She almost didn't happen 

 

Jordon had met Randi when he noticed her at a laundromat. She had caught his eye because of how beautiful she looked. He hadn't immediately went up her to ask about them going on a date, having been a little nervous. That and Jordon was a picky fellow. He had been wondering if it would be even worth dating her if he ended up finding something about her he didn't like. It wasn't until after a little coaxing from his buddy Daniel, who had joined him in doing laundry, was he finally able to get up the nerves to talk to her. They both had hit it off quite well, so much so that Randi had agreed to go out with him. 

 

Their first date had went so amazingly that they had a second date which turned into a third one. By the time Jordon knew it they had been going steady for three months. All had been going well until Randi found out some news.

 

“ I'm pregnant.”. She had told Jordon one day when they had gone out to eat. Jordon had been shocked at first, but then that had been replaced with extreme happiness. “ That's great!” he exclaimed. He had always wanted kids. “ I'm not keeping the baby, Jordon.”. His smile quickly disappeared. “ Why not?”. Randi gave him a look like she couldn't believe he just asked that. “ Because we've barely been dating for three months, we're not even married, and we aren't rolling in money.”. Jordon stumbled. Those were all valid points. He couldn't deny that, but still…. “ We can get married, and I got a new job with Dylan that pays more.”. Randi gave him a doubtful look. “ This is a baby here, Jordon. This isn't some simple thing we can handle. Nothing's ever simple when it concerns a living thing.”. He knew that, of course he knew that! “ You said it yourself. It's a living thing. I know that it's your body, and I wouldn't force you to do anything you wouldn't want to do… it's just that. That's MY baby too. I-If you were to have the kid I'd take care of it. You wouldn't have to if you don't want to. Just please…”.

 

So many different emotions past over Randi’s face so fast Jordon couldn't even read them. Finally a look of resignation stayed. “ I'll have the baby.”. Jordon let go of the breath he hadn't known he been holding. “ Don't worry too much, Randi.”. He grabbed her hand, and held it in a reassuring grip. “ I'll take care of both you and the baby.” Jordon promised. 

 

Nine months later had found Jordon in the Labour room with Randi as she tried her hardest to push out the living life that was inside of her. It took a lot of effort, Jordon knew, but it was well worth it when he saw his daughter's head pop out. The little cry she made as the doctors brought her into the world had Jordan’s heart crumbling. “ Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?” the doctor asked him. Jordon could nothing but nod his head. He was too overcome with emotion to speak. When he cut the cord he couldn't help the tears that flowed freely down his face. He was so damn happy. 

 

He was more than eager to hold his baby girl when the doctors offered her over to him. “ Hello there,” he cooed “ I'm your daddy. Your so cute Scarlett.”. Scarlett gave a tiny hiccup in response before cuddling closer to him. 

 

She was beautiful, and her name fit her perfectly. Randi had left the decision of naming Scarlett up to him. “.... Im not good at naming things.” she had said. Jordon was okay with the responsibility because he had been thinking of baby names none stop. The ones he had thought about the most were Evan if the baby had been a boy, and Scarlett for the girl name (it was his favorite color, so it fit since his daughter was now his favorite person in the world).

 

“ Do you wanna hold her before they take her to be clean up?” Jordon asked Randi. He saw a look of hesitation on her face as Randi looked at the little bundle in his arms. “ No.. I'm too tired right now.”. It was an excuse even though it was probably true. No matter. Jordon had no problems cuddling his daughter some more before the nurses had to take her back. 

 

After Scarlett had been born things had gotten… difficult. 

 

Randi had lost her job at the shoe store she had been working at. Even though Dylan had come through for him with a good paying job Randi still wanted to work. “ I'll be making more than enough money to support us without you having to get a job.” Jordon had reassured her. He was mostly trying to get Randi to stay at home with Scarlett so they could bond as mother and daughter. As it was so far it was mostly Jordon and his mom who look after Scarlett (when Scarlett had started to talk she didn't even address Randi as mom or mommy. She just called her Randi. Though Randi didn't seem to kind) . “ I know that, but…it doesn't seem fair having you be the only one working.”. If Jordon was being honest he would swear that Randi was just trying to get out of ever really having to be with Scarlett. He couldn't do much about it unless he wanted to forbid Randi from getting a job. Lord knows that wouldn't end well. “ Alright then…”. And a few days later Randi got her current job which was at the clothing store. It made her happy…for the most part. 

 

That was something Jordon had began having trouble with. Nothing he did now a days made Randi happy. When he had proposed to her he had made to sure to make it as romantic as possible. Maybe it had been that Randi already knew he was going to ask to marry her (he had blatantly said he would so she'd have the baby) because she hadn't shown much emotion as she let him slip the ring he bought onto her hand (it had been hellah awkward when spectators around them applauded for the supposed “lucky couple”). No matter how many times he had taken her on dates (which were hard to plan since they both worked a lot), bought her things she liked, or him just being attentive to her. Randi would never smile (he had even tried writing and singing a song for her. The only one who had loved the song was Scarlett). 

 

It became so hard that Jordon decided that they had needed some relationship counseling. Randi didn't like the sessions at first, but after some separate sessions she began to turn around. Jordon always wondered what Randi and their counselor talked about for her to look brighter when she came home after a separate session. The counseling wasn't actually helping their relationship much though, but Jordon could think of nothing left to do. 

 

Whatever, really. 

 

“ Daddy? Is my sandwich almost ready?” Scarlett called out to him. 

 

As long as Jordon had Scarlett he was happy. 

 

“ Here you are, baby girl! One sand-al-ah-wich for one hungry kiddie.” Jordon presented with a flourish. Scarlett giggled. “ Your silly, daddy!”. Jordon smiled at her. “ That's because your daddy was probably a performer in his past life. Like a clown maybe.”.

 

Jordon sat down next to Scarlett. As he was eating his own sandwich he watched as she carefully colored her picture. She would stop once in awhile to take a bite from her sandwich. It really amazed Jordon how well she would stay in the lines. Not many four year old could do that. 

 

“ Daddy?” she asked, not stopping her coloring. 

 

“ Yes, baby girl?” Jordon said, pinching her cheek playfully which earned him a smile. “ Daddy, why does Randi have a boyfriend?”. Jordon froze. 

 

“ Baby girl, what do you mean?”. Scarlett took another bite from her food. “ Randi has a boyfriend. I don't get why. Randi has you and I don't want another daddy.” she scrunched he face at that thought. 

 

Jordon felt so stupid. 

 

He had been trying with Randi for so long. It had all been for nothing. Jordon couldn't say he was surprised that she would be cheating on him, but what really got to him, what made him feel his blood start to boil, was thought of how Scarlett knew Randi was cheating. 

 

“ Scarlett, please tell me how you know Randi has a boyfriend.”. He was really scared of the answer. 

 

“ Because Randi had took me to her boyfriend’s home when she had taken care me when grandma couldn't and you were working. They had kissed when the man opened the door. They made me stay in the living room and said to watch T.V.. They went into a room, and they told me to not bug them even if I heard weird noises.”. Scarlett stopped for a moment before looking at Jordon with confused eyes. “ I heard a lot of weird noises, daddy. Randi still won't tell me what made those noises.”.

 

Jordon couldn't believe it. That…. That fucking cunt had taken His daughter to her lover’s home so she could get fucked. SCARLETT HAD TO HEAR RANDI BEING FUCKED! Jordon was only so thankful that Scarlett was ignorant about why she had heard weird noises. But still. Jordon was fucking beyond pissed. I mean hadn't he done everything he could to make Randi happy? Hadn't tried his hardest to make something of their relationship? It was all so she could repay him by having sex with some bastard with their daughter able to hear. 

 

Jordon was just so fucking done. He couldn't… he just couldn't anymore. He was done….

 

“ Daddy?” he heard Scarlett tentatively start to ask. 

 

“ Daddy, why are you crying?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for any and all grammar, punctuation, and spelling mistakes I may have made.


End file.
